carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Surrogate Part II (1987)
Alexis cannot believe that Blake's interest for the environment is helping him in the polls. Sean has an excellent counter-punch, Alexis should note that turning those 70,000 acres over as a wildlife refuge will cost the state jobs. Alexis's attack is somewhat effective as it causes Blake to slip a tad in the primary polls to his opponent (Ralph Dunbar). Leslie has now decided she wants to become the next Alexis Colby. Being Dex's project manager is not enough. When Leslie returns the signed papers to Alexis, Alexis uses it as the opportunity to tell Leslie that Dex is a neanderthal and that she should want more than working with Dex. Leslie agrees but she does not want to be to appear to eager, but she is so obvious. Regardless, Leslie does get a job with Alexis. Leslie also appears to be targeting Jeff. Jeff is a good target since he and Fallon are on the outs, again. Even slight intervention by Krystle and Blake to get the two to reconcile does not seem to help. Blake is not concerned since he is certain the two will work it out. Jeff decides to put work before dinner with Fallon which would be fine except that Leslie convinces Jeff to go to dinner later that night. Leslie mentions her dinner with Jeff to Fallon and Fallon tries to control her anger. After Krystle tells Dana that she will enjoy the thrill of motherhood soon, Dana breaks down and tells Krystle that she is unable to conceive but she has found a way to give Adam a child. Krystle accompanies Dana to an attorney to discuss the surrogate motherhood program. Once Dana is determined to be a perfect candidate, she tells Adam of her idea. Adam is not thrilled about the idea of having another woman carry his child but changes his mind once Blake tells him that there is enough room for one of his children to run Denver Carrington one day. Adam and Dana later meet the surrogate - Karen Atkinson. Adam is instantly in love with Karen. Dana, of course, is not as happy especially with Adam's eagerness and instant taking to Karen. Dana is kind of jealous but plays it off that she feels things are moving too quickly. Dana confides in Krystle who tells Dana she needs to speak to Adam. It may be too late. Adam provided his seed and Karen is in her fertile period. It will be a few days before they all learn whether Karen is pregnant. Thanks to Josh, the team finally wins a game in weeks. So Steven takes Josh out to dinner at the Carlton and brings Sammy Jo with them. But Steven is needed back at the office. This gives Josh an opportunity to make another pass at Sammy Jo. Sammy Jo is not receptive to such neanderthal ways and pretty much threatens his manhood. Josh goes out to Delta Rho the following day to apologize. Sammy Jo is a little more receptive, especially when Josh admits he is afraid of horses. When Sammy Jo tries to ease Josh's fears, the two kiss. Stveven catches the two kissing and asks Josh why he is not at practice. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Tom Schanley ... Josh Harris * Stephanie Dunnam ... Karen Atkinson * Frank Schuller ... Houser * Mark Roberts ... Harry Donalds * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Brandon Bluhm ... L.B. Carrington Colby * Mark S. Porro ... Waiter Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Production details * Shortened scene: Krystle is waiting for Dana while she is with Mr. Houser. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks). Quotes * Dex Dexter: [arguing about Alexis' job offer to Leslie] Leslie, this has nothing to do with you, don't you realize she is using you to get at me? Leslie Carrington: Oh! You're ego is a work of art. You can't believe that it's simply one woman helping another. Dex Dexter: If the woman weren't Alexis Colby, I might buy it. * Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: [to Josh] Hold it right there, hot shot. I'm not buying your dumb country boy routine. And if you don't let me out, you might find your self with an injury that will not only prevent you from playing next Sunday but from ever fathering a child.